Vahlika
|mask1=Powerless |powers1=Limited Water powers |image2= |header2=Toa of Water |element2= |powers2=Elemental Water powers |mask2=Great |tools2=Flamethrower, Wrist Blade |group=Order of Mata Nui |status=Alive |location=Unknown |pron=vah-lee-kah }} Vahlika is a Toa of Water and member of the reformed Order of Mata Nui. Biography Life Before the War 100 years before the Great Cataclysm War, Vahlika was created by Mata Nui as a Ga-Matoran. He did maintenance on the Great Spirit Robot. As a Ga-Matoran she used her limited elemental powers to maintain the water within the Robot. Vahlika was enslaved during the time the Brotherhood of Makuta reigned the Matoran Universe. She was forced to co-create various mechanisms for the Brotherhood, however nothing came of the creations. Vahlika was selected by Mata Nui to become a Toa and reform the Order of Mata Nui under Helryx. Order vs Brotherhood As a member of the reformed Order of Mata Nui, Vahlika fought against the Brotherhood of Makuta. She dispatched several Makuta with the help of Sahlika. The duo of Toa soon faced trouble when combating the Brotherhood. Vahlika was beaten and tossed aside before the Makuta moved on to attack Sahlika. Sahlika attacked the Makuta with water, filling the joints of his armour with water. Vahlika then used her flamethrower to evaporate the water into steam, which damaged the joints of the Makuta's limbs. Sahlika then dealt the final blow. After Miserix's essence was destroyed, Vahlika and Sahlika reunited with the rest of the Order to put an end to the War. Personality and traits Vahlika is energetic and boisterous. She still remains focused on the task at hand, however she usually talks about irrelevant matters, sometimes seeming oblivious to the situation around her. Vahlika is open and blunt, sometimes seeming insensitive or rude but with no such intent. She is friendly to everyone she meets, and is popular among Matoran as a result. Although talkative, Vahlika keeps herself moving forward, agreeing with the goal of the Order of Mata Nui and taking her orders and combat very seriously. She fights nobly, however is not above causing confusion and launching sneak attacks. She wouldn't consider rebelling against Helryx, looking up to the veteran Toa of Water. Powers and equipment Being a Toa of Water, Vahlika can manipulate water and control it to her will. Her elemental control is not her strongest point, however. Vahlika combines quick jets of water with her high agility to confuse her opponents. Vahlika uses her Flamethrower to create steam, which is used a smokescreen or confusion method. At times Vahlika uses her flamethrower to disguise the fact she is a Toa of Water, though she hasn't found a use of this. Vahlika also has a Wrist Blade which is she skilled at using. The mask Vahlika wears is the Mask of Intangibility, which allows her to change her density. Vahlika uses this mask power to evade her opponent's attacks when she has a steam-smokescreen present. She also passes through walls and launches sneak attacks. Appearances *''The Unveiling'' *''Shadows Past'' *''Falling Out'' Category:Ignika Universe Saga Category:Order of Mata Nui (TDG) Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Toa of Water Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Water